


Control

by liliumpumilum (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 06:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/liliumpumilum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de una pequeña discusión con sus amigos, Harry quedó a la deriva en pleno invierno por la madrugada. Por suerte, un auto finalmente se detiene cuando él pide aventón, y aunque él no lo recuerda aún, Harry reconoce muy bien al conductor: es aquel chico guapo que hace un rato estaba en la fiesta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> Por favor no republiquen mis historias en otros sitios :)

Harry se hizo paso entre la gente, caminando detrás de Luke, bastante malhumorado. Las cosas no estaban demasiado bien entre él y su grupo de amigos últimamente, y aunque odiaba salir con ellos, prefería darles el gusto para no tener que pelear.

El resto de sus amigos ya estaban hace un buen rato en la fiesta, bebiendo y bailando con gente que él apenas había visto una o dos veces en la vida. Desde que se había ido a estudiar varios kilómetros lejos de la ciudad, le pasaba que cada vez reconocía menos a personas que seguramente hace un año hubiese saludado afectuosamente.  
En pos de ponerse a tono con sus amigos se encaminó rápidamente hacia la cocina, donde la cerveza y el licor se guardaban. Saludó al dueño de casa (o mejor dicho al hijo del dueño de casa) en el camino, pero por la mirada perdida de sus ojos se notaba que él no tenía idea de quién era Harry.

Ese era el problema de las fiestas afuera de la ciudad, la gente se descontrolaba demasiado y llegaba a un punto tal en que ya no era gracioso, sino bastante desagradable.

Quizá estaba demasiado distraído pensando en eso, porque sin que siquiera pudiera advertirlo, se chocó con un chico que salía de la cocina, bastante apurado, y que volcó, sobre su camisa, un trago anaranjado.

Estuvo a punto de soltar un improperio, pero se contuvo, no le gustaba sonar tan vulgar.

En cambio levantó la mirada, con un gesto que demostraba claramente que no estaba en el mejor de los humores, pero apenas pudo vislumbrar al chico en frente suyo antes de que se disculpara y siguiera su camino atolondradamente.

Debía estar realmente muy apurado, ni siquiera había vuelto a buscar otro vaso.

Por un momento pensó en que de hecho se trataba de un chico bastante atractivo, pero apenas la idea se cruzó por su mente la desechó: estaba con sus ex compañeros del colegio, no era el momento ni el lugar para intentar conquistar a un chico. El tema de su sexualidad aún era motivo de conflicto entre ellos.

Volvió al grupo con un vaso de cerveza en la mano, el cual bebió lenta y calmadamente, procurando no emborracharse demasiado. Sus amigos, en cambio, estaban en el plan contrario: haciendo juegos y apuestas como si quisieran averiguar qué tanto podía beber uno antes de quedar inconsciente después de un coma alcohólico.

Habían pasado quizá 2 o 3 horas desde que habían llegado a la fiesta cuando una chica de largo cabello oscuro se acercó hacia Harry.

Él había adivinado hacía un buen rato que eso iba a pasar, porque aunque no era su intención, a lo largo de la noche habían cruzado miradas varias veces, y las últimas 3 o 4 parecía bastante obvio que era ella quien buscaba que, de algún modo u otro, sus ojos se encontraran.

La chica le dijo alguna trillada frase de conquista, a la cual Harry apenas respondió con una sonrisa incómoda y un conciso pero respetuoso rechazo.

Ella no llegó siquiera a enfadarse cuando tres del grupo de amigos de Harry se pusieron de pie y le explicaron, casi a los gritos, que perdía el tiempo con él, que no era muy hombre que digamos, que no debía preocuparse porque total tenía premio consuelo en cualquiera de los otros chicos.

Harry debió haberse alejado en ese momento, pero su instinto protector le rogó que se quede. Conocía demasiados relatos de su hermana, sobre hombres promiscuos y desagradables en fiestas, que no sólo eran densos y molestos, sino que en general, asustaban bastante.

Cada vez que su hermana le contaba una anécdota, no podía evitar pensar que bien podrían ser sus “amigos” aquellos chicos tan insoportables, porque las bromas y los comportamientos que relataban, eran casi los mismos.

Por eso se quedó, porque temía que le hicieran pasar a la chica un mal rato.

Y tuvo razón. Después de que la chica se negara bastantes veces, los insultos empezaron, los comentarios misóginos, las miradas cargosas. Ella intentó irse pero uno de los amigos de Harry la tomó del brazo.

Algunos dirían que reaccionó exageradamente, otros en cambio entienden que si una chica dice que no es no, y que no hay excusa para hacerle pasar tal momento. La cuestión es que Harry se puso de pie, y obligó a Lance a que la suelte, tomándolo a él por el brazo.

Interpretando eso como una provocación, el resto del grupo se puso de pie, no sólo ahuyentando a la chica –que salió casi corriendo- sino haciéndole entender a Harry que de esta pelea no habría vuelta atrás.

Se notaba que había bastante rencor acumulado, pero sinceramente Harry no entendía por qué. Por qué tomaban como personal que él saliera del closet, por qué les molestaba tanto si nunca les había hecho nada.

El primer puñetazo pudo evitarlo, el segundo, no. Tuvo la suerte, al menos, de que sólo uno de ellos decidiera ir a los golpes, y de que estuviera lo suficientemente ebrio para que bastara un empujón para darlo por acabado.

Se giró sobre sus talones, no sólo adolorido por los golpes, sino también enojado, y salió de la fiesta y de la casa tan encabronado que no se detuvo a pensar en que estaba a casi 60 kilómetros de la ciudad y que había llegado allí en el auto de Luke,

Casi 900 metros después, cuando la nieve de la ruta empezó a mojarle y helarle los pies, se dio cuenta del error que había cometido.

Las luces de la ciudad estaban tan lejos que apenas podía ver algo así como un fulgor, y aunque por un momento consideró volver a la fiesta, para ver si aún podría volver en el mismo auto que sus “amigos”, no pasaron ni 20 segundos antes de que el auto de Luke lo pasara, rápidamente, con su grupo asomándose por la ventana, gritándole todos los insultos homofóbicos habidos y por haber.

Caminó varios cientos de metros más, girándose cada vez que sentía el ruido de un auto, para hacer dedo esperando que quizá esta vez alguien lo levantara, pero fue recién al vigésimo auto que alguien se detuvo.

Y fue justo a tiempo, porque ya no podía ni sentir los dedos de los pies.

Cuando abrió la puerta del acompañante, y miró adentro, una mirada azul profunda lo recibió. Harry se quedó mirándolo, preguntándose si acaso ese chico no lo recordaba de hacía unas horas en la fiesta, cuando le había volcado la bebida encima, pero aparentemente no.

“¿Vas a pasar?” le preguntó el chico, inquieto, “Hace frío” aclaró, aunque no era realmente necesario.

Harry asintió silencioso y se acomodó en el asiento. Una vez adentro, casi temblando, se puso el cinturón y empezó a frotarse las manos para darse algo de calor. El conductor no necesitó que se lo pida para subir la calefacción (que ya estaba a temperatura media).

Harry lo miró de reojo, aún sorprendido de que el chico no lo hubiese reconocido, aunque, pensándolo bien, el motivo por el que él lo recordaba era porque le había parecido extraordinariamente guapo desde un principio, y eso, seguramente, no era mutuo.

El chico tenía rasgos bastante agudos, los ojos hermosos, el cabello cautelosamente desordenado y una barba apenas insinuada que lo hacía lucir muy masculino. Los modos de moverse, sin embargo, eran bastante delicados: miró las manos sobre el volante, delgadas y de largos dedos, que jugueteaban al compás de la música en la radio.

“Tengo que parar a cargar gasolina” le explicó el chico, “pero después de eso seguimos camino a la ciudad… ¿Tú por dónde vives?”

Recién después de que recitara de memoria la dirección de su madre, y de que el chico le comentara que le quedaba, por suerte, de camino, Harry se atrevió a hacerle la pregunta.

“Pensé que te habías ido más temprano de la fiesta” comentó, recordando lo apurado que estaba por salir de la cocina y la casa.

El chico le devolvió la mirada azul por un momento, aunque en seguida volvió a dirigirse a la ruta. Le llevó un par de segundos más finalmente darse cuenta de dónde recordaba al chico de rulos.

“¡Ah!” exclamó, “Te volqué un trago encima… ¡Perdón por eso! Me parecía que te había visto antes”, Harry se encogió de hombros y le dijo que no había problema, y el chico continuó explicándole, “Una amiga mía estaba descompuesta, y tuve que llevarla a la casa. Estaba a punto de irme a acostar cuando me di cuenta de que me había olvidado el celular, y sabía que si no volvía a buscarlo esta misma noche no lo recuperaría nunca más”.

“¿Era tu novia?” le preguntó Harry, aunque apenas hizo la pregunta se dio cuenta de la respuesta.

El chico dejó escapar una carcajada, también, bastante delicada, y negó con la cabeza.

“No, claro que no” balbuceó, y se mordió el labio antes de agregar que en realidad, no tenía novia.

Aquella carcajada despertó curiosidad en Harry, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar algo, se dio cuenta de que la expresión en el rostro del chico era bastante preocupante. Mirando a donde se dirigían los ojos azules, entendió el por qué: la estación de servicio estaba cerrada.

“Puta madre” dijo el conductor agachando la cabeza (y ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de Harry), y aunque ya sabía lo que iba a pasar, entró el auto a la estación de servicio. “Estaba abierta cuando pasé” explicó, aunque las palabras salieron de su boca como si fueran parte de un ruego.

Estacionó el auto, abrió la puerta y descendió. Golpeó la puerta vidriada, sacudió las pistolas despachadores que, lamentablemente, estaban firmemente fijadas. Después de proferir varios insultos, se asomó al auto.

Harry lo miraba con una expresión bastante asustada, como si ver a ese hombre tan delicado enojado fuera muy tenebroso. Eso, de algún modo, hizo sonreír al dueño del auto, que amablemente se disculpó por ser tan maleducado.

“Vamos a tener que ver si alguien nos ayuda” le explicó el muchacho después de las disculpas, “no tengo suficiente gasolina para llegar a la ciudad, pero quizá alguien nos pueda alcanzar a la próxima gasolinera, o algo.”

Harry asintió y en seguida salió del auto, rogando que aquel chico tuviera más suerte que él para lograr que alguien se detuviera. Sin embargo, varios autos y minutos después, se dieron por vencidos.

Desde la fiesta ya no venía nadie, y a esas horas de la noche no circulaban muchos vehículos por la ruta. Además, hacía frío, y no tenía sentido seguir allí, al borde de la hipotermia.

Harry entró al asiento del acompañante y, otra vez, lo primero que hizo fue frotarse las manos. El conductor encendió el auto y prendió la calefacción.

“¿No tienes ningún amigo con auto que pueda pasarnos a buscar?” le preguntó a Harry. Él negó respetuosamente con la cabeza, y aunque sonó más dramático de lo que deseaba, aclaró:

“No tengo ningún amigo”, pero al darse cuenta de que había puesto incómodo a ese chico, no pudo evitar explayarse, “Es decir, tengo, pero hace un tiempo que no nos llevamos tan bien”.

“¿Fueron ellos los que te golpearon?” preguntó, y Harry se llevó la mano a la mejilla, sorprendido.

Había olvidado que tenía la cara lastimada, y ahora entendía un poco mejor por qué nadie quería darle un aventón. Quizá el mismo frío y el enojo habían logrado que se olvide del dolor.

Asintió silenciosamente, y murmuró, aunque odiaba sonar tan enigmático, “no quiero hablar de eso”.

El conductor asintió comprensivamente, y como si no tuviera la más mínima curiosidad al respecto, cambió de tema.

“Bueno, mi mamá se fue con mis hermanas a visitar a mis abuelos, y el resto de mis amigos están borrachos por ahí” explicó mientras se hacía paso hacia el asiento trasero.

Aunque Harry estaba seguro de que eso no era apropiado, no pudo evitar aprovechar el momento para admirar como el atractivo de aquel muchacho no terminaba en su rostro.

Se giró hacia adelante en seguida, procurando que ese chico no se diera cuenta del modo tan poco disimulado en el que le miraba el trasero, y fue justo a tiempo, porque en seguida él volvió a su asiento, con una pequeña cajita blanca en las manos: era un botiquín.

Harry arqueó una ceja, bastante divertido, no conocía muchas personas que llevaran un set de primero auxilios en el auto.

“¿Qué eres boy scout?” bromeó, pero el chico de ojos azules sólo respondió con una mirada confundida. Creyéndose más gracioso de lo que en verdad era, Harry levantó la mano haciendo el gesto de esa organización y repitió casi en tono militar “¡Siempre listo!”

El otro chico se mordió el labio, y meneó la cabeza de lado a lado, indignado de aquel intento de chiste por parte de ese desconocido. Mientras sacaba agua oxigenada, y un gel desinflamante, le explicó que tenía cuatro hermanas menores y que él siempre las llevaba a todas partes.

“Prefiero estar preparado, aunque por suerte nunca lo necesité… hasta ahora” le explicó.

Harry se sorprendió un poco de que aquel chico se dispusiera tan cómodamente a curarle la herida, hubiese sido quizá un poco más normal que le hubiese pasado los elementos para que se cure él solo, o al menos eso hubiesen hecho la mayoría de los chicos que conocía, pero por algún motivo a él no le molestó en lo absoluto.

De hecho, aunque en cierto sentido era incómodo, en otro era bastante agradable. Aun así, el silencio era más raro cuando estaban tan cerca, así que Harry se dispuso a romper el silencio, aunque para eso tuviera que contarle aquella historia:

“Mis amigos me golpearon por defender a una chica” balbuceó, pero fue recién después de decir la frase que se dio cuenta de que había sonado bastante forzado.

El chico le devolvió una mirada azul, curiosa, y en seguida respondió, “Que caballero, tu novia debe haber quedado orgullosa”.

Aunque su mano seguía curando la herida, su mirada estaba fija en los ojos verdes de Harry que respondían igual de intensamente.

“No es mi novia” respondió, y después de pronunciar la frase no pudo evitar tragar saliva, había algo extremadamente tenso en esa situación, algo que lo obligaba a debatirse entre el placer y la incomodidad.

El chico de los ojos azules no dijo nada más, pero Harry sintió que tenía que explicar mil cosas.

“La chica… Umm… Se me insinuó, digamos, y yo la rechacé cordialmente…” comenzó a explicar, vio la forma en que aquel chico sonreía al oírlo y no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que estaba sonando como un poco vanidoso, “Entonces los chicos empezaron a bromear conque… Umm” despegó los labios, para completar la frase, pero no supo cómo.

¿Realmente era ese el momento y el lugar para decirle a un extraño que era gay? ¿A un extraño con el que se había quedado encerrado en la mitad de la ruta? ¿Mientras le curaba una herida en el rostro tan amable y delicadamente?

La mirada azul le respondió, silenciosamente, con que no habría ningún problema, y Harry prosiguió, “Bromearon conque… Bueno, a mí no me gustan las mujeres, y ellos le dijeron que estaba perdiendo el tiempo y que mejor le convenía elegir un premio consuelo o algo así” después de decir esa frase tan rápidamente, casi se quedó sin aire.

Tragó saliva, para recuperar la calma. La sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de aquel chico lo hacía sentir incómodo, pero al mismo tiempo su actitud era bastante relajada: seguía curando su herida, no había dado ningún salto al oír que sobre su sexualidad.

“La chica estaba bastante incómoda y bueno, se quiso ir, Lance quiso detenerla, ella se asustó, yo me metí y… Umm… Bueno”

Harry despegó los labios, para respirar por la boca. Estaba bastante agitado.

El otro chico, sin embargo, seguía tranquilo, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Recién cuando terminó de limpiarle la herida y le puso una venda adhesiva sobre un pequeño corte en la mejilla, se dispuso a hablar.

“Bueno, primero que nada” dijo mientras guardaba las cosas en el botiquín, “No te sientas incómodo sobre tu sexualidad, somos dos así que nadie va a golpearte o a hacer chistes de mal gusto” le explicó, y Harry soltó un suspiro que ni él mismo se dio cuenta de que estaba acumulando. “Segundo, felicitaciones por defender a esa chica, muchos se hubiesen quedado de brazos cruzados, y hasta se hubiesen reído con tal de quedar bien”, agachó la mirada mientras cerraba el botiquín, “Tercero, lamento informarte que deberíamos apagar la calefacción porque sería peor si además de quedarnos sin gasolina nos quedáramos sin batería en el auto”.

Harry asintió a todo lo que dijo, mientras seguía con la mirada cada uno de sus movimientos: los dedos largos cerrando el botiquín, la forma en que su hombro se estiró para dejarlo en el asiento trasero, después su mano girando la llave, apagando el auto y la calefacción.

Recién cuando se quedó quieto, Harry levantó la mirada y enfrentó sus ojos azules. Otra vez, la frase que dijo parecía no tener nada que ver con la conversación anterior, pero no podía ser que no supiera el nombre de aquel chico que era tan extrañamente cautivante.

“Soy Harry” dijo con su voz grave, y aunque el espacio del auto no se lo permitía, extendió la mano lo más que pudo para saludarlo. “Soy Louis” le respondió él y dijeron “mucho gusto” al momento que sus manos se encontraron.

Después de un momento de silencio que por suerte no fue tan incómodo, Harry preguntó

“Ya que estás ‘siempre listo’, ¿No tendrás por casualidad otro sweater? Con la calefacción apagada voy a morir de frío”

Louis volvió a morderse el labio ante aquel intento de broma, antes de salir del auto sin decir nada.

Harry lo miró por el espejo retrovisor, mientras abría el baúl y buscaba entre una montaña de cosas. Cuando volvió traía un poco de chocolate y una manta rosada muy pequeña.

“Es de mi hermana” le explicó en seguida y se la pasó al otro chico, cerrando la puerta detrás suyo. Harry la tomó, pero en seguida se sintió bastante incómodo por dejarlo desabrigado, e intentó devolvérsela.

Louis estaba ocupado partiendo por la mitad un chocolate bastante blando, como para poder realmente pasarle otra vez la frazada, así que en cambio intentó razonar con él.

“Tienes sólo esa camisa, quédate con la manta, yo tengo un pulóver” le explicó, pero Harry negó con la cabeza. Ya demasiado con que se aprovechaba de la amabilidad de Louis al quedarse en su auto, no iba, además, a dejarlo morirse de frío (aunque por supuesto no negó la porción de chocolate que amablemente le fue ofrecida).

Luego de una breve discusión balbuceada entre chocolates, finalmente Harry le propuso pasarse al asiento trasero y compartirla, al menos, para abrigar las piernas. Esa proposición que pudo sonar completamente inocente viniendo de otros labios, acompañada por esa mirada verde y esa sonrisa pícara, causó en Louis un momento de duda.

¿Qué le estaba proponiendo aquel chico? ¿Era acaso lo que él pensaba? ¿O estaba proyectando su propio deseo?

Antes de que pudiera encontrar respuesta a esas preguntas, de sus labios salió una frase que logró en Harry una sonrisa aún más pícara, “Claro, además atrás estaremos más cómodos”. Volvió a morderse los labios y a menear la cabeza, aunque esta vez como un regaño a sí mismo más que a aquel chico frente suyo.

Con la cuestión aún preocupándolo, Louis se pasó al asiento trasero. Ambos se sentaron de perfil, con las piernas un poco cruzadas en el centro del asiento, manteniendo así, el resto de sus cuerpos separados.

Harry extendió la manta allí sobre las piernas, como si se tratara de un mantel, y con una sonrisa bastante orgullosa, volvió a levantar la mirada. Por algún motivo, cuando sus ojos se engancharon, los dos sonrieron anchamente, aunque realmente no tenían por qué.

Mientras conversaban, y se conocían mejor, siempre con las miradas fijas y cruzadas, y con una media sonrisa dibujada en los labios, la posición de sus cuerpos fue cambiando.

Poco a poco se iban acercando más, y con la excusa de que tenían las espaldas frías se recostaron contra los asientos, acercando un poco más los cuerpos, tocándose hombro con hombro, brazo con brazo.

Había llegado un punto en el que la mirada de Harry se había vuelto de un verde tan intenso, que Louis se había puesto nervioso. Intentaba mirar a otro lado, sus manos, el resto del auto o la ruta, pero sentía los ojos fijos en su rostro y hasta podía imaginar cada gesto de Harry mientras hablaba.

De hecho, era como si sus ojos verdes lo llamaran, porque cuando pasaba varios segundos sin cruzar miradas con él, empezaba a sentir un continuo cosquilleo que sólo se calmaba mirándolo fijamente.

“Es bastante raro que no nos hayamos conocido antes” comentó Harry, “tenemos conocidos en común, nos gustan las mismas cosas, Holmes Chapel no es un lugar muy grande”, razonó.

“Bueno tú pareces del tipo que va a las fiestas y esas cosas” le dijo Louis, y otra vez no pudo evitar, por un segundo, mirarlo a los ojos, aunque en seguida volvió la mirada a sus manos que jugueteaban con la manta rosa, “yo siempre me quedo cuidando a mis hermanas”

Harry arqueó las cejas, quizá un poco sorprendido de obtener esa respuesta, y en seguida le dijo, con un tono exageradamente dolido, “Así como lo dijiste suena como si fuera un fiestero.”

“Bueno, convengamos que te conocí parado en la mitad de la ruta, con aliento a alcohol, una herida en el rostro y pidiendo aventón después de una fiesta”, mientras hablaba, Louis contaba con los dedos aquellas manchas en el expediente de Harry, aunque, realmente, no parecía que el chico estuviera ofendido, sino al contrario, bastante divertido con la situación.

Había algo que Louis no notaba y que entretenía a Harry de sobremanera, algo que él podía ver y a sus ojos era invisible, algo que ocasionaba que esa sonrisa pícara tuviera un significado misterioso.

Quizá, pensó Louis, Harry podía leer más sus gestos de lo que a él le gustaría, quizá se había dado cuenta de lo atractivo que le parecía y el centenar de posibilidades que barajaba en su mente.

“Eso está completamente fuera de contexto” respondió Harry, haciendo una cara bastante graciosa que, se suponía, detonaba indignación, “apenas tomé un par de tragos, me golpearon por ser extremadamente caballero y es cierto que estaba en la mitad de la ruta pidiendo aventón, pero te recuerdo que venimos de la misma fiesta”

Esta vez la sonrisa de Louis no pudo contenerse, y cuando sonrió no pudo controlarse de levantar la mirada hacia Harry, firme e intensamente, dejándolo pasmado y, por primera vez, un poco nervioso.

“Touché” admitió Louis, “Lo que quise decir es que pareces más joven, estás disfrutando el momento, yo soy un poco mayor”

“Son sólo dos años” balbuceó Harry, aún con la voz cortada después del momento anterior, y tragó saliva intentando no sólo que volviera su voz grave y firme, sino también poder despegar los ojos de esa mirada azul intensa que de golpe le había robado un suspiro.

“De todos modos, no era un regaño” le aclaró el chico de ojos azules, aún mirándolo fijamente, a la forma en que sus rulos corrían por su frente, sus labios entreabiertos, sus párpados pesados. Las oraciones que salían de su boca parecían coherentes, pero el modo en que lo miraba denotaba que ni él prestaba atención a lo que decía “Eres joven, está bien que experimentes muchas cosas, que conozcas el mundo, que—”

“Aún así, estoy listo para sentar cabeza” lo interrumpió Harry, sin siquiera saber qué decía, con la única certeza de que necesitaba que Louis se calle, que necesitaba interrumpir aquel movimiento de sus labios, aunque sólo fuera para empezar otro distinto, “Quiero decir, si encuentro a la persona adecuada.”

Louis rompió contacto con la mirada de Harry y en cambio observó su boca, cuyos labios aún entre abiertos dejaban ver el rastro de una sonrisa.

“Eso no tiene nada que ver…” murmuró Louis cuando se reencontró con la mirada de Harry, que aún lo observaba fijamente y que sin dudas se había dado cuenta de cómo le miró la boca “con lo que estábamos hablando.”

“No tengo idea de lo que estamos hablando desde hace un buen rato” le retrucó el muchacho, y aquella sonrisa que asomaba desde que se habían pasado al asiento trasero, finalmente se dibujó del todo, ancha, franca, sincera. Acercó el rostro al de Louis lentamente, casi con miedo, aunque bastante seguro, mirando sin disimulo sus labios y haciendo bastante claras sus intenciones.

Lo último que dijo Louis, antes de que Harry lo interrumpiera finalmente con un beso, fue “Yo tampoco.” Después de eso y por un buen rato, no hicieron falta más palabras.

Louis respondió al movimiento de los labios de Harry, abrió la boca, lamió sus labios, y cuando sintió el peso de su cuerpo apenas empujándolo, sosteniéndolo por el cuello de la camisa lo acercó hacia él mientras, como podía, se recostó en el asiento.

Es gracioso como los cuerpos coordinan en ese tipo de situaciones, cómo sin que ninguno de los dos dijeran nada, sin choques ni interrupciones, terminaron los dos semi acostados, Harry encima de Louis, besándolo apresuradamente, con ansias y casi desesperación.

Una de las manos de Louis se movió del cuello de su camisa a su nuca, y acarició con fuerza su cabeza, enredando sus dedos con su cabello enrulado. La otra mano bajó lentamente por su pecho y jugueteó un buen rato con el cierre del pantalón, logrando de Harry los espasmos y escalofríos más histéricos.

Llegó un momento en que el de rulos debió interrumpir el beso sólo para rogarle que dejara de atormentarlo así, y cuando obtuvo como respuesta de Louis nada más que una pícara sonrisa, se dispuso a hacerle sentir lo mismo. Ni Louis ni nadie lo tenían comiendo de la mano tan fácilmente.

Sostuvo el peso de su cuerpo con un solo brazo mientras con el otro corría la mano que jugueteaba con su pantalón. La mirada de Louis aún era desafiante, pero Harry tampoco iba a dar el brazo a torcer. Sólo corrió la mirada cuando acercó la boca a su oído, y murmuró en voz baja, respirando aire caliente sobre su lóbulo y su cuello, “No te conviene jugar conmigo, Lou”.

Y aunque a Louis le hubiese gustado poder responder con altura, y retrucarle para dejar claro quien estaba en control, lo cierto es que sintió como se le puso la piel de gallina y no pudo hacer más que cerrar los ojos y suspirar. 

Sintió los labios de Harry besando su lóbulo, su cuello, acercándose al pecho. La mano que antes sostenía su brazo se había escabullido, por la cintura, debajo del sweater, y acariciaba su vientre. Sentía la propia respiración agitándose, y aunque no quería perder el control y entregarse tan pasivamente a este chico, no podía evitar pero dejarse hacer.

“Louis” dijo Harry y recién en ese momento abrió los ojos: pudo adivinar por la expresión del muchacho que su rostro debía decir demasiado de lo bien que la estaba pasando. “Sácate esto” le pidió el de rulos, casi en un ruego, y mientras Louis se incorporaba un poco, él retiró su sweater y lo revoleó al asiento trasero.

“Hace frío” dijo, y con su típica sonrisa provocadora, Harry respondió “no por mucho tiempo”.

“Cállate” lo regañó Louis menando la cabeza casi indignado de saber que estaba siendo completamente conquistado y gobernado por un adolescente que se creía más lindo de lo que era (y vaya que era lindo).

Volvió a atraerlo hacia su boca tomándolo de la camisa, pero esta vez, mientras lo besaba, desprendió cada botón. Intentó acariciar su pecho y descender con las manos hasta su entrepierna de nuevo, quizá reganar aunque sea un poco del control que había perdido, pero esta vez, Harry tenía otros planes.

Ahora que no llevaba sweater, sus manos recorrían su pecho y su vientre sin limitaciones y esta vez fue él el que empezó a juguetear con el cinturón de Louis. Como si fuera una advertencia, mordió su labio suavemente y empezó a descender, beso a beso, por el cuello y el pecho.

Besó sus abdominales, su ombligo, los costados de su vientre que le hicieron un poco de cosquillas, mientras con la mano iba desabrochando cada uno de los 3 botones del pantalón. Cuando llegó al tercero y acarició su miembrosobre la tela del slip, Louis no pudo contener un espasmo y Harry finalmente supo que tenía su venganza, que había quedado claro quién gobernaba la situación.

Con su boca se acercó hacia el límite donde empezaba el pantalón.

Sentía las manos de Louis que jugaban con su pelo, siguiendo el movimiento de su cabeza sin empujarlo (aunque adivinó que debía ser bastante difícil contener el impulso).

La respiración de Louis era tan agitada que su cuerpo entero se contorneaba, y Harry estaba demasiado orgulloso de sí mismo por haber logrado eso.

Estaba tan a gusto que no necesitó decirle nada para que Louis levantara apenas la cintura y él pudiera bajarle el slip y el pantalón.

“Espera” pidió Louis en una exhalación agitada.

Harry se sorprendió del reclamo, porque pensó que tenía todo bajo control, pero cuando levantó la cabeza, la mirada de Louis le dijo que no había nada de qué preocuparse: por esa noche, al menos.

“Preservativos” balbuceó Louis y comenzó a reincorporarse, Harry, con una sonrisa, lo sostuvo por el pecho y le insinuó que volviera a recostarse. “En la guantera” aclaró el muchacho mientras, obediente, se echaba dejaba caer nuevamente sobre el asiento.

“Oh, siempre listo, ¿eh?” bromeó Harry y Louis enseguida bramó, sonrojado, un “cállate” que ganó del de rulos una nueva risita.

Harry se hizo camino como pudo y ese minuto bastó para que observara como ya los vidrios estaban empañados, por suerte, protegiéndolos de la mirada de fisgones.

En ese segundo de distracción, Louis parecía haber ganado algo de entereza, porque apenas Harry se acomodó dispuesto a continuar en donde se había quedado, él comenzó, con su pierna, a rozarlo en el lugar más inapropiado.

Sin embargo, apenas Harry le puso el preservativo -con más ternura de lo que se lo ponía el mismo- y acercó su cabeza, tentándolo con la respiración caliente y con aquellas delicadas caricias, Louis volvió a entregarse completamente y su pierna no se movió más que por los continuos escalofríos que las manos de Harry le hacían en sus muslos y testículos.

Un minuto después, Louis debió admitir que ese era un trabajo en el que Styles definitivamente era muy bueno. Su boca y su lengua se movían experimentadamente, con la justa calma y presión, dejándolo siempre al borde del orgasmo, provocándolo incesantemente.

Era quizá la tercera vez que Harry jugaba así con él, excitándolo hasta el borde para luego dejarlo queriendo más, y eso era más de lo que él podía soportar. Con la mano con la que acariciaba su pelo, alejó de su miembro lentamente la cabeza de Harry, aunque la mirada con la que lo descubrió lo excitó tanto que estuvo a punto de volver a dejarlo hacer lo que quisiera.

Era una mirada pasiva, hasta sumisa, bastante rara en un chico que lo tenía así y que básicamente podría hacer con él lo que quisiera.

“¿Te lastimé?” le preguntó Harry, obteniendo en respuesta un suspiro mezclado con una sonrisa. De la boca de Louis no salían palabras por el momento, así que solamente negó con la cabeza. “¿Puedo seguir?” insistió, mientras la misma sonrisa pícara volvía a dibujarse en su boca.

“Es que…” intentó explicarle Louis, aunque aún tenía la respiración agitada, “Tú también deberías disfrutarlo”.

“Oh, pero yo lo estoy disfrutando, bastante” aclaró Harry divertido, con una expresión orgullosa que logró que Louis se mordiera el labio. Ese chico era un idiota, y sin embargo allí estaba él, embobado.

Louis se reincorporó lentamente en el asiento, besó con ternura los labios de Harry y le explicó, murmurándole muy cerca del oído, que él quería que lo disfrute aún más.

Harry tragó saliva, bastante seguro de lo que iba a venir, aunque aún así cuando Louis se giró mostrándole algo más que las intenciones, causó en él una risita nerviosa y adolescente.

“¿Mi boy scout se vino preparado del todo eh?” le dijo bromistamente acercándose y abrazándolo por la espalda. Por, quizá, decima vez en la noche, Louis le pidió encarecidamente que se callara.

“¿Qué quieres decir?” le preguntó entrecortadamente mientras con la mano acariciaba nuevamente su bulto por encima del pantalón.

“Quiero” balbuceó Harry y necesitó carraspear para que su voz saliera normalmente, “Quiero decir que en esa guantera debes tener lubricante”

“No…” respondió Louis, e inmediatamente el cuerpo de Harry se tensó, y tuvo que alejarse un par de centímetros para que aquel chico no siguiera acariciándolo. “¿Qué?” preguntó Louis bastante confundido, y giró la cabeza para mirar a Harry a los ojos.

“No quiero… Umm… Lastimarte, está bien, no tiene que ser… Umm… Todo”

“¿Qué?” preguntó Louis casi indignado, y Harry quien al parecer no entendió que se trataba de una pregunta retórica, quiso volver a explicarse. “No seas tonto” lo interrumpió, “estaré bien por esta vez”

“Pero… Umm…” balbuceó Harry, “podría lastimarte.”

“No me lastimarás si eres delicado, no es mi primera vez, Harry.”

Harry tragó saliva, y sus mejillas se pusieron coloradas. Agachó un poco la cabeza, rompiendo el contacto con la mirada azul de Louis.

“No sé si pueda ser delicado… Umm… En este momento” confesó, bastante serio. Louis, sin embargo, encontró la situación bastante divertida.

Se giró hacia él, con su mano volvió a acariciarlo por encima del pantalón.

“Ya veo” bromeó, y con el pulgar soltó el cinturón con el que había estado jugando por quizá demasiado tiempo. Harry ahogó un suspiro y en el rostro de Louis se dibujó una sonrisa bastante orgullosa: volvía a tener el control de la situación. “Entonces déjame ir arriba” le dijo mientras empujaba su cuerpo suavemente, “yo puedo ser delicado”.

Harry asintió como un niño y diligente, se puso el preservativo que Louis le ofreció, mientras miraba a Louis admirado por lo atractivo que le resultaba ese chico cuando lo miraba así. Se respaldó en el asiento, y observó pasivamente como Louis se terminaba de sacar el pantalón para poder estar cómodo, repitiéndose constantemente que eso no podía estar sucediendo en cámara lenta, que era simplemente su cabeza jugándole una mala pasada.

Sin quitarle los ojos de encima, Louis se pasó la lengua por la mano y en un movimiento lento y cálido lubricó, como pudo, el miembro de Harry, quien no pudo hacer más que tirar la cabeza atrás y cerrar los ojos.

Louis se subió, lentamente, sobre su regazo. Seguramente, adivinó Harry, con una sonrisa bastante provocativa en el rostro. Sintió el peso de su cuerpo sobre las piernas, la respiración de Louis sobre su cuello, sus brazos reposando sobre sus hombros.

Aún con los ojos cerrados adivinó todo lo que estaba a punto de pasar, y no pudo evitar ahogar un suspiro cuando se sintió al borde de la penetración, y escuchó, de labios de Louis, una advertencia: “No se te ocurra hacer ningún movimiento brusco.”

Ahora que sabía lo excitante que era cuando Louis estaba en control, no entendía por qué se había esmerado tanto en probarle lo contrario.

El cuerpo de Louis se presionó hacia el suyo lentamente, y cuando finalmente Harry estuvo adentro suyo, no pudo evitar balbucear, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza echada hacia atrás, “Mierda”.

Sentía la necesidad de moverse, pero en cambio tragó saliva y se quedó quieto, para no lastimarlo.

“Al parecer el caballero sí sabe decir malas palabras” bromeó Louis, y hundió la cabeza en su cuello, besándolo, mordiéndolo mientras lentamente acercaba más y más los cuerpos.

Fue quizá lo excitante que le resultaba la situación, o lo atractivo que era Louis, o el hecho de que estuvieran estacionados afuera de una estación de servicio en el medio de la ruta, la cuestión es que Harry sintió que una vez dentro de él, cualquier movimiento podría hacerlo acabar.

Por suerte, aunque sentía ese intenso y continuo cosquilleo, logró recobrar aunque sea apenas, la compostura. Abrir los ojos, mirar al frente, volver a cruzar miradas con Lou y acercarse a él para besarlo, apasionadamente, mientras con su mano lo acariciaba allí donde él sentía más placer.

Y a medida que Harry lo acariciaba, que su cuerpo se relajaba cada vez más, Louis aceleraba el ritmo. Era como un torbellino de sensaciones, porque mientras mejor se sentían más procuraban hacer sentir mejor al otro, hasta que llegó un punto en que los dos se sintieron tan bien que sus cuerpos se tensaron por varios segundos, con sus bocas exhalando un suspiro silencioso.

“¿Te ensucié?” preguntó, casi retóricamente, Louis, cuando recobró cierto control sobre su propia respiración. Recién entonces Harry abrió los ojos y miró hacia abajo.

Aún a él que era bastante obsesivo de la limpieza, no podía importarle menos ese manchón sobre su abdomen y parte de su camisa, al menos en ese momento.

Quiso responder algo, pero de sus labios sólo escapó un resoplido incomprensible. Cuando volvió la mirada a Louis, lo vio sonreír con un gesto orgulloso y bastante altanero.

Harry no era del tipo de dejarse dominar, pero con Louis era distinto. No había nada más atractivo que ese gesto socarrón y esa mirada pícara.

Pensó en eso mientras Louis limpiaba, con un pañuelo descartable, el manchón. Pensó en lo extraordinariamente intenso que había sido todo, mientras miraba su rostro de perfil, con el orbe azul de sus ojos asomándose apenas detrás de las pestañas, con los labios delgados dibujando una sonrisa que decía e insinuaba que Harry no había estado en control de la situación ni siquiera por un momento.

Louis giró la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos verdes de Harry, con su expresión cansada, y sin saber por qué, se acercó lentamente a él y lo besó en los labios con más delicadeza y ternura que en toda la noche.

Los brazos de Harry lo rodearon y acercaron su cuerpo al de él, las mangas de la camisa se refregaban en su espalda desnuda dándole un poco de calor.

Louis cerró los ojos y se hundió aún más en el cuerpo caliente de Harry, pensando, aunque ese mismo pensamiento lo aterrorizara, que bonito sería estar en su casa, en vez de en el auto, para poder quedarse a dormir allí por varias horas.

En cambio, unos minutos después, tuvieron que separarse. Louis comenzó a vestirse mientras Harry salió del auto, abotonándose la camisa, para averiguar si, con suerte, el baño de la estación de servicio estaría sin llave.

Volvió apenas unos minutos después con la buena noticia de que estaba disponible, aunque advirtió, “el agua está helada”.

Louis no era muy amigo del sexo casual, aunque valía aclarar que no era la primera vez que sucedía. Lo raro de ese día es que por algún motivo no sentía culpa, ni ansiedad (aunque eso podía ser porque simplemente tenía frío).

Mientras se higienizaba las manos y lo que podía del cuerpo en el baño, pensaba en que había algo de Harry que era muy distinto a todos los hombres con los que había estado. Quizá, pensó, era que en vez de escabullirse enseguida después de terminar, lo acercó a su cuerpo y lo abrazó con tanta ternura, que Louis se sintió como si fuera mucho más que un trozo de carne.

En el camino al auto pensó que no valía la pena ser tan inocente, que de Harry no conocía ni el apellido y que hasta el nombre bien podría ser falso, que era joven y que le encantaba coquetear, que no había forma en el mundo en que de ese encuentro casual sobreviviera algo.

Apenas abrió la puerta del conductor, sin embargo, tuvo que tragarse sus propios pensamientos.

En el asiento trasero, en un rincón, con la cabeza apoyada en el vidrio y ya profundamente dormido, estaba Harry sentado. En su regazo había una campera doblada que servía de almohada y la manta de su hermana menor estaba extendida a lo largo del asiento, sirviendo de cama para Louis.

Él acepto aquella silenciosa invitación y se pasó hacia el lado de atrás, escabulléndose debajo de la frazada y recostando la cabeza en su regazo, sin ganar de él el más mínimo movimiento.

“Sé que estás despierto” le dijo, no era tonto y nadie se duerme tan rápido tan profundamente. Harry sin embargo, no dijo nada. “¿No vas a tener frío?” le insistió Louis, pero otra vez, no obtuvo respuesta. Bastante frustrado se acomodó mejor en el asiento, ya listo para dormir.

“La próxima vez” dijo entre bostezos, “yo me siento y tú te acuestas”.

Harry de nuevo, no dijo nada, en cambio, una vez que Louis estuvo cómodo, acarició su hombro con firmeza, mientras por dentro pensaba que ojalá sí, hubiese una próxima vez.


End file.
